Purpose
by PinkLemonade
Summary: Hazel has some arousing dreams and questions for God. All in one. ... Wow. Rated M for some light adult content. Oneshot. SanzoxHazel.


Hay guys, another 3H/Sanzo x Hazel oneshot! Weeee! Er, this is a bit old. It's got LIMEY smut in it, but you don't see anything (you know what I mean) or what-have-you that would make it get an MA or higher. Reviews, C&C and all that is nice but I'd prefer if you'd like to flame me, do so at CrowTChickATaolDOTcom, thanks.

---

**Title**: Purpose

**Rating**: Mild M

**Warnings**: None detailed homoerotic sex, aka lime.

**Summary**: Erotic dreams and questions to God -- all in one. Wow.

**Note**: DRABBLE. Inspired by a song I like that I heard on the way home. Any song with God in it now equals Hazel for me. ARGH, MY BRAIN

**Disclaimer**: AGAIN, NOTHING IN HERE IS MINE, KTHX.

---

_Why are certain people put on this planet?_

His bare hand slid across his face, touching his cheek farthest away. The blonde turned his head and looked into eager sapphire eyes. Alabaster fingers pulled the face of the Buddhist cleric close. Pale lips touched dry ones, beaten by sand and heat. Yet the taste was wonderful. Perfectly smooth against a rough surface, there was no other way of describing the silky feel to it.

Mouths opening to pass hot and cold air into one another, making soft croaking noises deep in the back of their throats. Tongue touched shy tongue; pink, wet, curious. Finally, both tongues explored the moist caverns of the other, tasting uncharted land, conquering it for their own. Hopefully not foe the last time.

_Did God put us all on here to do something? Do we have a mission written in stone on our souls? Like a knife carving into flesh, and a scar that will fade once the mission has been completed? Then do they have purpose as well? Or are they obstacles for those who do?_

Rough like sandpaper, light bronze hands pushed against ghost white skin. Fingers touching hard nipples, brushing over them for a tease, then pressing thumbnails in as reward. Pale mouth opening wider to gasp, as the blue haired angel laid back obediently in the bed.

His glassy blue eyes stared up, unable to see the light that hid behind the creature looming over him. Long, jagged blonde bangs hiding deep purple and a tiny, red dot that made a big influence in his life. The one below him smiled, reaching a hand to touch the one above's cheek. The blonde purred in his tight throat and leaned in, gently nipping at the flesh of the blue eye'd man's shoulder.

_I thought I had figured out my meaning in life. I found out the hard way, so I thought. However, why am I doubting what I do as the reason I exist?_

His hands moved to his back, kneading it, moving downward until he clasped perfectly chiseled hips. Their bodies grinded together, rubbing one another, forming a layer of heat between. Hands grasping thighs and face, lips stuck in an embrace that felt like it would continue for eon upon eon. An unbreakable chain tying and binding them together. Each link a connection they shared, each link empathy.

_I have to ask you, my Heavenly Father, if my purpose is different than what I anticipated..._

His blue eyes shut tightly. He bit down on his knuckle, as the other pleasured his throbbing heat. He groaned, arching, slightly wriggling. The other held him firmly still, gently devouring, licking, teasing and pleasing. His free, shaky hand thread through messy blonde locks, squeezing open and shut, like contracting cat claws. His cheeks flushed bright pink, as sweat beaded at his temples.

_Because... When I'm with him... I feel the scars in my soul fade. I feel like nothing else is important. I feel ... as if... he is the meaning of my life..._

"Agh," he groaned, arching. The speed was becoming intense, faster. He could barely find stamina to hold onto. His breathing went heavy, and each gasp of air came out erratic. He let slip tiny cries, as he knew the other enjoyed the feedback. It was in this moment of climax when his eyes shut and he swore he saw Heaven.

_Forgive me, God..._

His body collapsed. Every sinew was now weakened and shaking. No matter the loss of strength, he felt exhilarated. He watched with a proud, weak grin as the other sat up. He wiped away the white seed from his mouth. And smiled.

_You are my mission, but--_

Hazel gasped as he awoke with a startle. His eyes were wide, and he felt his entire body wet from a hot sweat. He sat up, touching his soaked sleeves. Gato looked over at him, worried. He didn't know if he should have woke Hazel up, because the way he moved and moaned sounded like it was a good dream rather than a nightmare.

Hazel sighed.

It was just a dream.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, drawing back his rarely seen bangs. He glared tiredly at his lap, remembering his dream.

_I wish I knew your thoughts on this... Sanzo-han._

_---_

_"Tell me all your thoughts on God? _

_'Cause I would really like to meet her._

_And ask her why we're who we are."_

-- **Counting Blue Cars** by **Dishwalla**


End file.
